St Chocolates day
by jamz15
Summary: It's St Chocolates Day. Hanabusa/Akatsuki pairing


"AHHH! I LOVE ST CHOCOLATES DAY!"

"Kaname is so dreamy. He's the one I'm giving mine to."

"I'm giving mine to Hanabusa, his blue eyes are like cool water…"

"_Yeah_… HEY! Hanabusa is my St Chocolates day sweet heart."

"NU UH!"

* * *

><p>Hanabusa listened to the screaming school girls arguing outside from the comfort of his bed, still in a dreamy daze he sunk into the body sleeping next to him, allowing the warmth of his lovers embrace to consume his entire mind, willing him back into a light sleep once more. What felt like minutes later, Hanabusa awoke sharply to the authoritative voice of Lord Kaname emanating from outside the room.<p>

"Akatsuki. Hanabusa. We have to leave for night class early this evening in order to receive the gifts. Awaken."

Defiantly clinging to his blissful slumber, Akatsuki tightened his hold around Hanabusa, willing him to stay. For a second the blue-eyed aristocrat thought about defying his companion to obey the Dorm President, but his willpower crumbled instantly as he felt Akatsuki's rhythmic breath on the back of his neck. Sighing, Hanabusa leaned deeper into his strawberry blonde partner, allowing himself for a moment to bask in the tranquil evening air.

* * *

><p>"How long until they come outside?"<p>

"WE MUST GIVE THEM OUR CHOCOLATES."

"Mine is made from scratch… because I love Kaname SOOO MUCH."

"WILL YOU GIRLS SHUT UP AND GO TO ONE OF THE GATES!"

"Oh Zero, you don't have to be mean to them… they're just excited, that's all."

"You're no better Yuuki. I can't believe you're actually giving HIM a gift when you know exactly what he is… what they all are."

* * *

><p>After waking for the second time Hanabusa groaned as he stretched, folding his lean, yet muscular arms behind his head. Then it dawned on him.<p>

"Shit."

Hanabusa jumped up and started throwing on his clothes.

"Akatsuki! Wake up! We've over slept again. Aww man, Kaname's going to kill us."

Akatsuki, who had jerked awake when Hanabusa pulled away from him, sighed unhappily. Admitting defeat he rose from the king-size bed slowly, picked his white trousers up off the ground and put them on. Seeing that Hanabusa was having trouble with his shirt buttons in his frenzied state, the amber-eyed vampire went to help his panicked companion.

Hanabusa's breath caught in his throat as Akatsuki touched his hands, stopping them from fumbling with the buttons of his opened shirt.

Locking eyes with his lover, the taller vampire fastened the buttons of the creased uniform, making sure his pale knuckles grazed Hanabusa's chest whenever possible.

* * *

><p>"They're late again"<p>

Ruka stated as she admired her reflection in the drawing room mirror.

"If we don't leave now we will be late for class…"

Takuma, the vice president of the moon dorm, who was lounging on the couch suddenly sat up.

"You won't be late for class… we will just have to cut the gift receiving short."

Ruka screwed her flawless face into a frown…

"Just because you won't get any Takama, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the more popular students."

Just as Takama thought up a retort Akatsuki and Hanabusa ran into the room.

"Sorry we're late Lord Kaname… again." Hanabusa breathed.

Kaname, who was staring at Yuuki from the drawing room window, just nodded in response.

"Shall we go then?" Ruka gestured to the door impatiently.

As the Moon Dorm doors opened at last, a shrill wave of screams and sighs erupted from the girls of the Sun Dorm.

"THEY'RE FINALLY HERE!"

"Akatsuki looks GORGOUS!"

"KANAME! KANAME! Over here… will you accept my gift?"

Hanabusa noticed that Akatsuki let out an irritated sigh.

"Just play along, Cuz. They're giving us chocolates, what's not to like?"

"They're also giving me a migraine."

"Come on Ak, chocolates are the greatest thing on earth, second to only blood, of course."

A grin spread across Akatsuki's face as he raised an eyebrow devilishly.

Hanabusa's pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Ok, chocolates the 3rd greatest thing on earth."

"Ok, listen up Moon Dorm Students! You will each go to your assigned gate and accept the gifts _nicely." _Yuuki glared at Akatsuki as she emphasised the last word.

"You will NOT ask the students for their blood type. You will not show them your teeth. And most importantly you will NOT bite them. Got it? GO."

Hanabusa winked at his lover then strutted over to one of the more larger queues of girls waiting desperately to give their chocolates away.

"Hello ladies, you are all looking lovely today!"

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk surrounded by loads of boxes of cluttered chocolates, Hanabusa gloatingly tossed an empty box aside and undone the ribbon of yet another one. Greedily biting into the first piece, Hanabusa's eyes lightened.<p>

"Yes! Ha, another Strawberry Crème."

"Hanabusa! You're going to make yourself ill."

"Don't be jealous just because I got more than you, Ruka."

"Ruka's right, Han… you do need to control yourself."

"Yes Lord Kaname."

Akatsuki, catching the tone of Hanabusa's voice paused his studies. He could tell that Han was about to fall into a sulk. And there's nothing worse than spending the night with a sulky vampire.

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki cupped his hand around his roommates ear and leaned in so the others would not be able to listen or lip read. "You should save some chocolates for tonight… we could mix two contenders for the three greatest things in the world together." Akatsuki pulled away just to find Hanabusa wearing a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean, Ak?"

Akatsuki leaned in seductively with a smile playing on his lips.

"Lets just say, after tonight….you will never be able to eat a strawberry Crème without blushing again."


End file.
